Country Week
by faerietalegal
Summary: What country songs will members of ND choose? What will the Warblers do when they hear of this assignment? Short drabbles using country songs. Not my best work but ah well. Rated T because I'm cautious. Don't own the song, am putting artist and name of song on each drabble. Thank you! Will take requests but must be country songs.
1. Quick

AN: Song is _Real good Man_ by Tim McGraw

Characters belong to Glee.

Mr. Shue looked around at the glee club, "Okay, kids. This week's assignment is Express yourself with country music. I asked Puck to prepare something to use as an example. Puck?"

Puck nodded at the teacher. "OK Before I do the song, I need a favor. Everyone in the front row move back, please. Except Quinn."

The other students did as Puck requested. Quinn looked at Puck in confusion. He picked up a guitar and moved to stand in front of her. He started singing,

_Girl you've never known no one like me  
Up there in your high society  
They might tell you I'm no good  
Girl they need to understand  
Just who I am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man_

Puck looked to where Sam was sitting and smirked at the guy. Sam knew the song and acted out the lyrics with Puck, leaving his chair to join Puck on the floor.

_I may drink too much and play too loud  
Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd  
That don't mean I don't respect  
My Mama or my Uncle Sam  
Yes sir, yes ma'am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man_

The other boys except Kurt recognized the song and moved to stand behind Puck, and started singing the song toward their partners.

I might have a reckless streak  
At least a country-mile wide  
If you're gonna run with me  
It's gonna be a wild ride  
When it comes to loving you  
I've got velvet hands  
I'll show you how a real bad boy  
Can be a real good man

I take all the good times I can get  
I'm too young for growing up just yet  
Ain't much I can promise you  
'Cept to do the best I can  
I'll be damned  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man

I may be a real bad boy  
Oh but baby I'm a real good man

_Yes I am _

Upon finishing the song, the boys looked around and smiled. Everyone who was seated went to the guy they were dating and kissed them. Quinn looked at Puck with a tear in her eye and smiled. She surprised everyone by getting up, walking to Puck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Whistles and Catcalls were heard all through the choir room.


	2. Woman Ladies

AN: _Redneck Woman _by Gretchen Wilson

The next day, All the girls came in wearing their Tik Tok costumes, newer girls were in similar outfit with addition of a baby doll on Tina's hip. The guys raised eyebrows at that. The girls looked at Mr Shue, who nodded. Santana looked at the girls and they all had evil grins.

"Yee-haw!" Santana shouted.

Santana: _Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll type  
No, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night_

Brittany: _In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate  
I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait  
_

All: _Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip (_Tina wiggles her hips)_  
_ _'Cause I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'  
_ _And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
_

Rachel:_Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice  
But I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price  
_Quinn:_ And still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV  
No, I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me  
_Sugar: _Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore  
But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door  
_

All_: I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
_

Mercedes and Tina: _Hey, I'm a redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
__And I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long_  
ALL: _And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
Hell yeah, hell yeah  
Hell yeah  
I said hell yeah!_

Mr Shue and the boys give a round of applause. Puck makes some obscure gestures toward the girls. The girls ignore him, rolling their eyes.


	3. Your Man Wevid

AN: Josh Turner _Your man _ is the song.

Wes looked around the Warbler's practice room, his eyes hard. All the warblers thought to themselves, _ What is wrong with Wes now?_ Nick saw David looking amused, and raised an eyebrow at him. David nodded to Nick.

"Wes, Thad. Would the two of you have an issue if I were to sing a song?"

Thad shook his head, Wes raised an eyebrow but gave David the floor. David looked at Nick, who stood up and grabbed a guitar and stool. David walked over to Nick and they whispered for a minute. Wes kept his eyebrow raised, the other warblers were confused, _ What kind of song is David going to sing?_ David smirked, Nick started strumming, and David's voice came washing over everyone.

_Baby lock the door and turn the light down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand_

He moved around the room, blatantly flirting with each warbler as he sang, much to Wes displeasure.

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man_

_There's no hurry  
Don't you worry  
We can take out time  
Come a little closer  
Lets go over  
What i had in mind_

Baby lock the door and turn the light down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

Ain't nobody ever love nobody  
The way that i love you  
We're alone now  
You don't how  
Long I've wanted to

David stopped flirting with the warblers, and walked over to the councilors table, sliding next to Thad, who smirked at him. David started playing with Thad's hair as he sang. Wes looked ready to explode.__

Lock the door and turn the light down low  
_Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand_

David stopped flirting with Thad and moved to stand next to Wes at the councilor's table. He took Wes hand, kissed it and sang:

_I've been thinking bout this all day long  
never felt a feeling that was quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
I Can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man_

Wes stared at David as he sang the last line.

Thad poked Wes, who didn't react.

Nick put down the guitar, and walked up to Wes, waved a hand in front of his face.

No reaction.

Every warbler's eyebrow rose. David had an idea and looked at Jeff. David raised an eyebrow toward Nick. Jeff nodded.

David smirked, let go of Wes hand and walked over to Nick. He looked at Nick with his smirk, and pulled Nick into a kiss.

Wes turned his head to see them kissing, and exploded, "Nicholas Duval, Get your lips off my man before I shove Jenny down your throat."

David stopped kissing Nick and looked at Wes. "Since when am I your man?"

Wes slowly walked around the councilors table, spun David around out of Nick's embrace and pulled him into a very hot kiss. All the warblers cheered. Nick went to his boyfriend, apologies in his eyes. Jeff shook his head and kissed his boyfriend. Wes pulled away from David, "Since now."


	4. Finchel with klaine help

AN: Song is Cledus Judd's _Wives do it all the time._ One part of the song has ( ) on it, that means it's sung to the person inside the brackets, kay? :) And take a wild guess who the girls were put in the same row as.

Finn groaned as Rachel glared at him and left his truck. She stormed her way into her house, not giving him a backward glance. He started hitting his head on the steering wheel while muttering _Stupid._

He went home and saw Kurt and Blaine standing on the porch, talking. He walked over to them. "How do I get Rach to forgive me?"

Kurt looked at him with raised eyebrows. Blaine rolled his eyes, "What did you do NOW, Finn?"

"She doesn't like this whole country music week thing we're doing, and wanted to do a Rock song. I told her she should stick to the assignment."

Kurt hummed in agreement. Blaine's eyes lit up, "I got it, let's show her what Country is really all about!"

The brothers looked at him with confused faces. Blaine smiled at them, "I've got the song."

The three went up to Kurt's room and Blaine went online to find it. He pressed play and watched their faces as they listened. Kurt burst into laughter, and Finn snickered. Kurt said as he laughed, "Oh God, that would kill her!"

The next day, everyone came into the choir room and saw a note on the piano. Mr. Shue grabbed it and read. "Oh, our next performance is in the auditorium. Let's go, people."

Everyone went into the auditorium and found they had named seats. So they sat in the seats specified. Slowly they noticed that they were in two lines, boys on one side and girls on the other. The only person without a boy was Rachel. Puck spoke up, "Where are Finn, Kurt and Blaine?"

Everyone looked around and noticed them missing. Suddenly they heard a guitar strumming from the stage and looked up to see Blaine strumming a guitar, smiling cheekily as he sang...

_Oh Gosh, here we go again.  
A fella can't get no rest around this joint._

He smiled at everyone as they noticed his outfit of just overalls and cowboy boots. Then they saw Kurt come in, wearing cowboy boots, blue jeans and a checkered button down shirt that matched his glasz eyes. They stared at him as he belted...

_Well, she got up this morning at six am.,  
She was as grumpy as can be.  
Not a chance of sleepin' late,  
'Cos she started vacuuming.  
Said: "Get your lazy butt up Finn,  
"You gotta take me to the Mall.  
"Don't forget to bring them credit cards,  
"'Cos I'm a'gonna use 'em all."_

Finn came walking in, dressed like Blaine only he had a teeshirt under his overalls. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed. The three of them sang the next verse...

_Wives do it all the time,  
We can't meet all their demands.  
A bunch a female General Schwarzkopfs,  
A' barkin' off their commands.  
They spend all our money, it's a mystery,  
How us menfolk can survive.  
(Oh why do we? Can't tell if they break a nail).  
Wives do it, all the time._

Kurt smiled as he walked off the stage, he walked to the girls' side and smirked. He went to the last girl in their row, and smiled as he sang a line to each girl...

(To Mercedes)_ Oh, her make up's scattered all over the place,  
And the bathroom's a cloud of dust._

(To Santana)_Didn't leave no gas in my pick up,  
And she hates the way I get my hair cut._

(To Tina)_You know you sure are a cold one, baby,  
You get green with jealousy,_

(To Brittany) _When I steal your Victoria Sacred,  
Or watch Mindy on CMT._

On the stage, Blaine and Finn belted in harmony...

_Wives do it all the time,  
We can't meet all their demands.  
You know they lose all their sweetness,  
When we give 'em that wedding band.  
They spend all our money, it's a mystery,  
How us menfolk can survive.  
(Well, they never fail, to find a sale.)  
Wives do it, all the time. _

Kurt smiled at the girls as he walked down, He smiled at Rachel and Sugar, and sang...

_Well, she might just get frisky tonight,  
So I won't get no-where near her.  
And if she says: "Coyote, come on to bed,"  
I'll pretend that I don't hear her.  
OOOOOh._

Everyone laughed, knowing Kurt would never do that. Blaine smirked at Kurt from the stage. Kurt ran back on stage and sang with Finn and Blaine...

_They spend all our money, it's a mystery,  
How us menfolk can survive.  
(Beats all I ever saw, they'll bite rough to sore.)  
Wives do it, all the time._

_Yeah, wives do it._  
_All the time, all the time._

_Wives do it._  
_All the time, all the time._

_Wives do it._  
_All the time, all the time._

_Yeah, wives do it._  
_Mine does it all the time._

Finn smiled at Rachel, who laughed. Rachel looked at him, "OK Finn, you have a point. Country can be fun!"

Everyone else laughed and cheered. Finn held out his arms to Rachel, who ran into them. Mercedes looked at them, "What's with the named seats?"

Finn smirked, "Take a wild guess."

Everyone looked at who they were seated near, and laughter filled the room.


	5. NIFF

Nick and Jeff could see that the warblers were getting bored at rehearsals, and Jeff whispered an idea to Nick. Nick nodded while holding his laughter. After rehearsal they went to Wes, David and Thad and suggested their idea. The three councilmen agreed readily. They also agreed that Kurt and Blaine should join in this idea. Wes told Jeff to text them. So he did, and they readily agreed.

Later that day, Kurt and Blaine entered Warbler Hall, and smiled when they saw Nick, Jeff and the council. Kurt laughed, "Never thought I'd see the day You'd pick that song, Jeffie."

Jeff laughed at him. Everyone else snickered. They rehearsed for a couple hours, then Wes sent out a mass text for an emergency warbler's meeting and suggested Kurt and Blaine hide. They hid behind curtains, fully dressed in cowboy outfits.

The Warblers came into the room, and took their seats. Wes smirked at them, "Warblers, It has come to our attention that rehearsals are getting slightly boring for everyone. Nick and Jeff had an idea to boost our spirits. Gentlemen?"

Nick and Jeff both stood up and walked to the middle of the room. "Wevid, You have to join in!"

They looked at each other and then nodded to the boys.

Nick and Jeff started singing...

_DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA__  
__DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!_

Kurt and Blaine came out of their hiding places, singing...  
_  
__Well, I walk into the room__  
__Passing out hundred dollar bills__  
__And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill__  
__And I buy the bar a double round of crown__  
__And everybody's getting down __  
__An' this town ain't never gonna be the same._

Everyone cheered when they saw them. Nick jumped on Blaine's back, while Jeff jumped on Kurt's. The boys held them up with arms around their thighs. And the two sang...

_Cause I saddle up my horse__  
__And I ride into the city__  
__I make a lot of noise__  
__Cause the girls_

_(Wes and David)__  
__They are so pretty__  
__Riding up and down Broadway__  
__On my old stud Leroy (Jeff kissed Kurt's Cheek)__  
__And the girls say__  
__Save a horse, ride a cowboy.__  
__Everybody says__  
__Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

(Kurt and Blaine)  
_Well I don't give a dang about nothing__  
__I'm singing and Bling- Blanging__  
__While the girls are drinking__  
__Long necks down!__  
__And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy (Nick pretended to kick Blaine)__  
__Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade__  
__Or your freak parade__  
__I'm the only John Wayne left in this town_

(Nick and Jeff)  
_And I saddle up my horse__  
__And I ride into the city__  
__I make a lot of noise__  
__Cause the girls__  
_

_(Wes and David)_

_They are so pretty__  
__Riding up and down Broadway__  
__On my old stud Leroy (Nick kissed Blaine's cheek)__  
__And the girls say__  
__Save a horse, ride a cowboy.__  
__Everybody says__  
__Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

(Nick)  
_I'm a thorough-bred__  
__That's what she said__  
__In the back of my truck bed__  
__As I was gettin' buzzed on suds__  
__Out on some back country road._

(Jeff)  
_We where flying high__  
__Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time__  
__And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go._

_(Wes)_  
_But her evaluation__  
__Of my cowboy reputation__  
__Had me begging for salvation _

_(David)__  
__All night long__  
__So I took her out giggin frogs__  
__Introduced her to my old bird dog_

_(Kurt)__  
__And sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of__  
__And we made love_

_(Blaine)__  
__And I saddle up my horse__  
__And I ride into the city__  
__I make a lot of noise__  
__Cause the girls__  
_

_(Wes and David)_

_They are so pretty__  
__Riding up and down Broadway__  
__On my old stud Leroy (Niff kissed Klaine's cheeks again)__  
__And the girls say__  
__Save a horse, ride a cowboy.__  
__Everybody says__  
__Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

_(All Six)_  
_What? What?__  
__Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy__  
__Everybody says__  
__Save a Horse Ride a cowboy._

All the warblers laughed throughout the song. Nick got off Blaine, Jeff off Kurt. Everyone smiled at their friends and the Warblers descended on the four boys in the middle of the room. Laughter and hugging ensued.

AN: Song is _Save a horse, Ride a cowboy _by Big and Rich.


	6. ND Boys for Tina

AN: As per Alex B. Goode's request, I wrote this songfic. Hope you love it, Alex. Thank you for the request! Song is, as Alex wanted, _Achy Breaky Heart _ by Billy Ray Cyrus.

_You can tell the world you never was my girl  
You can burn my clothes when I'm gone  
Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been  
And laugh and joke about me on the phone _

Sam walked onstage, smiling at everyone. The glee club raised eyebrows. Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany looked at him in confusion. He shook his head at them. They all looked at each other in confusion. _Who is Sam singing about?_

_You can tell my arms go back to the farm__  
__You can tell my feet to hit the floor__  
__Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips__  
__They won't be reaching out for you no more_

Finn came out singing, smiling. Rachel, Quinn and Santana were now confused. Finn smirked at them, shaking his head.

_But don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think he'd understand  
And if you tell my heart my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man_

Blaine came out, smiling as he sang. Kurt looked at him, as confused as everyone else. Blaine grinned at Kurt and shook his head.

_You can tell your ma I moved to Arkansas  
You can tell your dog to bite my leg  
Or tell your brother Cliff whose fist can can tell my lip  
He never really liked me anyway  
_  
Joe and Rory came out, Joe with a guitar and Rory laughing. All the girls looked at them, now just hopelessly confused. The boys just laughed as they sang.

_Or tell your Aunt Louise tell anything you please  
Myself already knows I'm not okay  
Or you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mind  
It might be walking out on me today_

All the boys were on stage except Artie and Mike. They were off to the side, hiding. They knew who the song was for. __

Don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart...  
Don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart...  
Don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart...

Blaine went to the left end of the stage behind a curtain, and smiled at someone there. He held out his hand and everyone saw a hand take his. Shocked expressions covered all the girls and Kurt's faces as Tina was revealed. All the boys on stage started singing again...

_But don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think he'd understand  
And if you tell my heart my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man_

Tina laughed and gave all the guys hugs when they were done. Off stage, all the girls and Kurt turned around and saw Artie and Mike hiding, Kurt realized they had not been on stage.

"Of Course, I should have known." He muttered.


	7. Huntbastian

AN: _Austin _by Blake Shelton. Lyric changes are mine and meant to fit the story.

Sebastian sat on a stool in the middle of the warbler practice room. The other warblers slowly filed in and took seats. They watched him as he started slapping his thigh in an unknown beat. When everyone was in and sitting, he started singing...

_He left without leavin' a number  
Said, he needed to clear his mind  
He figured he'd gone back to Austin  
'Cause he talked about it all the time_

Everyone had eyebrows raised, and were wondering what Sebastian was singing about, or rather who...

_It was almost a year  
Before he called him up  
Three rings and an answering machine  
Is what he got_

They listened as he flowed into the chorus. Behind Sebastian, a guy stood at the doorway, listening.

I_f you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling  
If you've got somethin' to sell  
You're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'_

_If it's anybody else, wait for the tone  
You know what to do  
And P S if this is Hunter  
I still love you_

The guy in the doorway stared at Sebastian in shock.

_The telephone fell to the counter  
he heard but he couldn't believe  
What kind of man would hang on that long  
What kind of love that must be_

Everyone started noticing the guy standing at the door. Some started smiling, others looked worried.

_He waited three days  
And then he tried again  
He didn't know what he'd say  
But he heard three rings and then_

I_f it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the lake  
And I'll be gone, all weekend long_

_But I'll call you back when I get home  
On Sunday afternoon  
And P S if this is Hunter  
I still love you_

The guy smiled.

_Well, this time he left his number  
But not another word  
Then he waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'  
And this is what he heard_

He slowly moved so he was behind Sebastian, and sang...

_If you're callin' 'bout my heart, it's still yours  
I should've listened to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long  
To know where I belong_

Sebastian froze at the voice.

_And by the way, boy  
This is no machine you're talkin' to  
Can't you tell, this is Hunter  
And I still love you  
I still love you_

Sebastian spun around and saw the guy standing there. He stared at him in surprise and ran to him. "Hunter, I thought you left?"

Hunter smiled at him, "When my heart is still yours? I can't do it."

They smiled at each other and kissed. The other warblers cheered loudly. Nick whispered to Jeff, "Now that's what I call a reunion."


	8. ND and Warblers

AN: Jessica Andrews _Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly_

The boys sat around the choir room, wondering where the girls are. Mr Shue was smirking.

Finn looked a t him, "Hey Mr. Shue? Where are all the girls?"

He just smirked.

Suddenly, the intercom burst into song...

_I can stand with the weight of the world  
On my shoulders  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
I can laugh in the face  
Of all my insecurities  
Anytime, anywhere, anything  
I'm strong enough _

Puck looked around, "That's the girls. Are they singing from the main office?"

Everyone looked at him, and shrugged. Blaine looked around, "Wait a minute guys,

the girls aren't the only ones missing. Where's Kurt?"

Everyone looked around and noticed it. They all got even more worried.

Then the intercom blasted and Kurt's distinctive voice sang...

_But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love _

Santana's voice called out, "If you want to find us, follow the music. Ta ta, boys!"

Finn's eyebrow rose to his hairline, "Treasure hunt?"

"With the girls and Kurt as a prize?" Blaine asked.

Mr Shue just smirked at them again.

Puck looked at him, "And Mr Shue ain't telling."

Mr. Shue nodded.

Then, they heard music and singing coming from outside.

_So let consequence do what it will to us  
I don't care  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
I just can't pretend anymore  
I'm too sturdy to fall _

Blaine listened closely, "Sounds like it's coming from the sports area."

Everyone raced off to the football field and saw nothing. Blaine saw a radio on the

bleachers and grabbed it. Attached was a note.

Blaine read it out loud, "To Find what's missing, Keep following the music."

Finn listened and heard more music, this time it was the parking lot

. All the boys ran to the parking lot, and saw a van with a radio on the hood

. Puck grabbed it and found another note. He read out loud,

"Take this van to your destination. You may find what you have lost."

Music came out of the radio...

_But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love_

_I am not afraid_  
_I am not afraid_

They all climbed into the van and saw there was a driver, Blaine recognized him right away."Wes!"

Wes smiled at him, "Hi Blaine. Hello, New Direction boys. Sit down and buckle up!"

All the boys did as they were asked.

They noticed that most of the van was blackened out except the driver window.

Nobody but Wes could see out of it.

Wes started the van and pulled out of the parking lot. "Relax boys, it's a bit of a trip."

Blaine looked at him, "Guess you can't tell us anything?"

Wes nodded.

Within an hour, Wes pulled into a spot. "OK, We're here. Your next clue is.. To have a reunion, you must follow the arrows."

Wes left the van, waving goodbye. The boys looked at each other. Sam spoke up, "Arrows? What arrows?"

Blaine shrugged, and opened the door. He saw Dalton Academy before him. "Guys, we're at Dalton."

Everyone looked at him, Finn spoke up, "Guess this means you're our guide here, dude."

Blaine nodded. Then he looked around and saw some students

of the school with arrows on their backs. He laughed, "Guys. See the arrows?"

Everyone looked around and saw them. Blaine smiled, "Let's follow them."

They followed the arrows to the Dalton Auditorium.

Soon, they heard Kurt singing and the girls backing him up...

_'Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much_

They ran into the auditorium and saw the girls on the stage,

Kurt in the middle. Around them were the Warblers.

Blaine smiled as he watched his two teams interact.

He walked toward the stage and smiled at them.

He motioned for the ND boys to join him, and they did

. They listened as the girls and Kurt finished the song.

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling...  
(Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling)  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love_

The Warblers smiled as they noticed the ND boys come over.

David smirked, "Hey boys! Did you have fun searching for your treasures?"

The ND Boys looked at him, And Blaine answered, "Who's idea was this?"

Everyone on stage backed up until just Kurt remained.

Kurt giggled and blew Blaine a kiss, "OK, I figured ND and Warblers both needed something fun."

"Good Job, Babe." Blaine smirked at him. The other boys just laughed.


End file.
